The Lady of Aquarium
by Sellybelly411
Summary: "The lady of Aquarium...a strange tale indeed. I have been told many rumors about Lady, such as she was trapped in the Aquarium by a dark warlock who sought revenge on Lady. No one does truly know Lady's real name, except the cruel wizard who trapped her inside the Aquarium." {Rated T for small use of inappropriate language. This is my first story; so review, like, and etc!}
1. Prologue

Prologue

Alex sighed once again, and checked her reflection in the mirror for the fourth time. She had gone through most of her clothes; none of which seemed right for her date with Mason. Now, she was wearing a black concert T-shirt and jeans, and her usual choice of boots. Alex smiled at her reflection, and was almost about to head out when her wand vibrated on her nightstand. "Huh?" Alex wanderd aloud. Alex walked over to her nightstand and picked up her wand, the turquoise gem at the top blinking on and off. "Wand-message?" Alex questioned, wandering who would have called her; she held it up to her ear.

"_Alexandra Margarita Russo, I request your presence under someone very…_dear_ to you. If you truly wish to save your family, that little tag-along Harper Finkle, and that pet of yours; Mason Greybeck then I suggest that you meet me at the Hall of Wizards right now. Goodbye, and I'll be seeing you."_

The line went dead, Alex's eyes widened in disbelief. Hurriedly, she whipped her wand in a circling motion and instantly, she was no longer in her own room but in the Hall of Wizards. Alex looked about the hall, not much had changed since her last visit-except that the crystal ball that had once held the famous wand of Renauldi had been removed by Felix; one of Justin's former students. Other than that, everything was the same.

"Alexandra, I knew you would come." A voice said making Alex jump.

"It's just Alex; and who the hell are you? How do you know so much stuff about me?" Alex asked, trying to hide her fright.

"Oh, Alexandra- I am a friend; here to do my job instructed to me by my mentor." He said, twiddling his wand between two of his fingers.

Alex scoffed, and crossed her hands over her chest. "I told you it's just Alex, our did you not get the message; creep. Also, who is this mentor of yours?"- Alex put air quotes around the word 'mentor'- "Whoever he is he needs a serious butt kicking!"

"Oh, my dear; I wouldn't say that just yet. Now, it is almost time for me to take my leave so-" he raised his wand and pointed it at Alex. _"H-2-O-Russo!" _ He exclaimed, whilst making back and forth motions with his hand. Alex was suddenly surrounded by magic, it picked her up and carried her into the Aquarium. There was a splash, and now there Alex was-trapped inside the endless waterfall.


	2. Chapter One-A Visitor Beyond Words

[Chapter One-A Visitor Beyond Words]

It was just another day for Alex, wizard tourists come in trying to get her to talk to them. The younger visitors just walked around taking selfies or almost breaking stuff. So today wasn't much different when Alex woke up. A crowd of tourists were leaning forward at Alex, smiling creepily. Ever since she had been trapped in here she had been considered an artifact, she got no sympathy from no one. That's why ever since her first full day here she refused to communicate with anyone. But Alex couldn't help glaring at the tourists; it was totally not a good thing to wake up to a bunch of creepy-faced wizards staring at you like that.

"Oh my," A tourist with a flower print dress said, she had a camera and has she spoke was snapping away at her surroundings quickly. "I think we've offended Lady."

"Well, it was your idea to stare at her! How did you think she'd react, love and hugs?" A second tourist with a British accent said, sounding irritated to Flower Print lady.

"Maybe just a little less angered, okay?" Flower Print lady huffed and turned her back to British Accent. Alex couldn't help but giggle. Immediately all the tourists faced me with interest, Flower Print lady and British Accent just stood there; looking embraced. They were about to say something when suddenly someone pushed through the crowd of tourists, and when she finally saw who it was Alex started crying-which added more water to the waterfall. She knew she shouldn't, but she had to. He was here standing in front of her, she hadn't seen him since the Wizard Competition, which was last year. "J-Justin? Is that really you?"

The tourists gasped, the little girl standing next to the Aquarium stopped taking selfies, from what Alex guessed was her brother put down whatever he was about to break, and Justin just smiled at me. "Yes, it's me. Oh, Lexi; I just can't believe this happened to you."

He looked up at me with sympathy, but she hated being looked at like that by him so she looked away. "Lexus, I have to go but before I do-I just wanted to tell you that I'll be here tomorrow, and I love you okay?" Alex nodded in disbelief, and then he turned to go. When Justin had finally left, the tourists hounded her with questions. Alex did her best to ignore them, but it was hard when about twenty or so people were shouting questions like "Was that your boyfriend?"

"Is Lexus your name?

Or the ever annoying "How _did _you get trapped in here?" They were like a bunch of bloodhounds chasing after a cat, and _Alex _was the cat.

Alex just sighed, watching the door where Justin had exited. This was going to be an interesting week.


	3. Chapter Two - Justin Reveals

[Chapter Two- Justin Reveals]

Alex woke the next day with a start, nobody was here yet so that was relieving. Alex could finally have some time to herself. She smiled, but than her smile quickly dissolved when she realized _how_ was she supposed to have time to herself if she couldn't _do _anything? Alex sighed, pondering this-when the doors to the Hall of Wizards opened. Alex looked up to see who it was out of curiosity, and smiled when she saw it was Justin. But he was with someone, and Alex gasped when she realized it was the wizard that had trapped her here. Alex suddenly felt an overwhelming feeling of fear as Justin and the other wizard approached her. "Hello, Alex." Justin greeted. He didn't sound as happy as yesterday, so I knew something was wrong.

"Oh, hey Justin, you OK?" Alex said, acknowledging their presence.

"I'm fine, Alex. I've gotten everything I wanted. I'm a full wizard, I'm a Wiztech Professor, and you are completely out of my way; thanks to this guy." Justin gestured to the wizard buy his side, who stuck out his chest in pride when he did.

"What are you talking about Justin?" Alex could feel the tears already starting to form in her eyes.

"I'm saying, if you thought for a single moment that I was going to let you out of there-you are living in a dream world, Alex. I had this done to you for a reason. You always come to me for your own selfish desires and ruin what would be-peaceful day. So have fun, Alex. I'm sure you can manage living in there for…forever."

Alex just stood there, open mouthed. She never imagined that it would be my own _brother_ to do this to me! After a few minutes, she finally worked up the willpower to look down at him. "Get out of here, and your little minion to." They looked up at Alex in shock, like they thought she wouldn't be upset by this new piece of news! They looked at each other, and shrugged than made their way out of the Hall of Wizards just as a huge crowd of people came in. This time when Alex was watching the door her emotions were not of excitement, but of utter deep down to the core sadness. This was the worst thing he's ever done, how could she ever forgive him? The real question is, would she? Alex sighed and looked down at the crowd of people below her. It just wasn't her day.


End file.
